


【饼龄】情热

by suqianxi



Category: all龄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all龄 - Freeform, 双性, 饼龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suqianxi/pseuds/suqianxi
Summary: *元元双性，发情期来了请假，饼来探望





	【饼龄】情热

**Author's Note:**

> *代发  
*顶风作案，ghs三人组的新产出，语爱加工成  
品，🈲未成年禁入，NTR🈶，双性预警，脏话🈶  
*感谢风风愿意陪我大中午的搞hs让我混更

烧饼站在宿舍门口敲门：“张九龄？九龄？在吗？”  
里面一片安静，没有回应。  
张九龄从被子里支起身又倒下去，请热让他浑身无力，连爬过去都做不到。  
等了半天也没人来开门，烧饼有点着急，开始自言自语：刚打电话不是还在家吗，别不是晕过去了？大力拍门：“喂？张九龄？张仲元？开门！”  
张九龄小声哼哼着，听着哐哐哐的砸门声，从干渴的喉咙里艰难地挤出来一个音节：“en…”  
烧饼急了，正想踹门，想起自己有钥匙，连忙从兜里掏出钥匙开门，看见伏在床边的张九龄，几步冲上去把人扶起来：“张九龄？张九龄！”

张九龄迷迷糊糊的抬起头：“队…队长？你怎么进来的？”  
“废话，宿舍钥匙每个队长手里都有，怎么样，还行吗，小四一会儿负责演出，我现在开车带你去医院”  
“我没事…”他呼吸紊乱，面上带潮红，“你快回去别耽误演出，演出结束…让…让楠楠早点回来…”  
“喂喂？”烧饼用力拍了拍张九龄的脸，婴儿肥的滑腻触感让人心神一荡，“你现在都烧成这样了，我先带你去医院。”

“不行！”  
“不能去医院…”张九龄在迷迷糊糊间抗拒着：“队长我不去医院”  
“不行什么不行！再烧下去你就成傻子了！”烧饼伸手去搂张九龄的腰，想把他搀起来。  
“我不去…我真的不能去呜呜呜呜……你放开我…我难受”张九龄一边想把烧饼推走，一边又忍不住往人身上贴。  
“你哭什么，”烧饼有点手足无措，伸手去擦张九龄的眼泪，放下来的时候手却不小心碰到了他的胸。  
“啊……啊”他的乳头过于敏感，碰一下就很舒服，忍不住又想要更多，既羞耻又放荡。  
烧饼慌了一下，以为自己让他不舒服了，反应过来以后又有点懵：“张九龄你？”

他实在被情欲折磨地受不了了，又不敢张嘴和烧饼说，于是只能自己伸手胡乱摸索着。一双黑亮的眼睛泪汪汪，想要又害怕丢人，只能口是心非地抗拒着：“求你了队长，你快走吧，楠楠马上就回来了”  
烧饼低头去看他眼睛，湿漉漉的狗狗眼，脸颊红透了，连耳尖和脖颈都是红的，胸膛也红了。鼻翼翕动着，发干的嘴唇微张着吐气：“张九龄…你…你被人下药了？”

“没有…我没有…呜呜呜……我难受…”  
“你怎么不跟我说！”烧饼扭头不看，但是又忍不住在心里想他的圆润的脸颊。  
“我真的没有被下药！”他解释不清楚就又开始哭，手上还偷偷开始摸自己的小帐篷。

“我带你去医院！”烧饼咬咬牙去抱张九龄，结果坐在床边的姿势别到了腿，没用上力，直接倒在了张九龄身上。  
张九龄的手想往上抬却碰到了烧饼的胯下，忍不住去看那还没有硬就鼓鼓囊囊的一坨，愣在那里。犹豫了一下，伸出舌尖去舔烧饼厚实的嘴唇，又试图去含吮他的下唇。  
烧饼正想起身，却被张九龄舔了下嘴唇，小猫一样小心翼翼的舔吻，手上还不安分地摩擦着他的胯下，他愣了一瞬，迅速吻了回去：张九龄！你先招我的！别后悔！  
张九龄燥热的身子被魁梧的男人紧紧压住，舒服的哼出声：“en~啊…”

身下的青年叫声过于诱人，不过两句呻吟就让烧饼鸡儿梆硬：“宿舍里放东西着吗？”  
“有…”烧饼要起身被张九龄紧紧搂住，完美的肌肉让他心神荡漾：“哥…试试我吧…”  
烧饼伸手去翻床头柜，摸到了两片套子，又摸了一气，问道：“怎么，没有润滑吗，要不然等等我出去买”  
“不用…不用那个…”说完就把脸埋在烧饼脖子上细细舔吻，双腿夹着烧饼的大腿开始摩擦，缓解自己的难耐，“em~哥…”  
他拉着烧饼的手摸下去，摸到了湿答答的裤裆，烧饼知道有些男人会自动分泌肠液，可是…“居然这么湿吗”，他把手拿起来闻了闻，笑了一声：“像个女人一样。”  
张九龄被说的红了脸不敢抬头，只继续自己的小动作希望得到些回应。  
烧饼伸手去脱张九龄的裤子，看见他有点紧张，撩开他衣服舔他的胸：“紧张什么，第一次吗？”  
“不…不是…但是和哥是第一次。”  
他乳尖的颜色泛着鲜嫩的红，乳肉却不像其他男孩一样平坦，而是柔软的，微微隆起两个小奶包，可口极了，“是吗，还有谁？”  
“楠楠…”一边一说一边观察烧饼的脸色，发现他有点不悦，马上伸手讨好似的去摸烧饼的下身，轻轻撸动。

烧饼舔吮他的乳尖，又抓起他的乳肉用力揉捏，换来一声哀哀的痛呼：“来，别紧张，哥哥给你扩张一下，不然一会儿疼死你。”  
听说烧饼要扩张，他下意识拦住往身下的手，想了一下彻底放弃拒绝的想法，乖乖等操。  
他一把扯下张九龄的裤子，沾了一点龟头处冒出的前列腺液就往后穴摸，没想到摸到一个又湿又软的穴口，大吃一惊：“这是什么？”  
秘密被发现还是有点害羞，张九龄不敢说话，红着脸把头扭过去。  
烧饼抬起他的双腿，露出了腿间的两个穴口，女穴湿淋淋的一片，稀疏的毛发乱七八糟的粘在花瓣上，淫液把两个穴口都浸开了，随着呼吸缓缓张合着。烧饼咬着后槽牙：“张九龄你……这么多年，你也是真藏得住！”  
越来越多的淫液弄的两个穴口都很痒，他红着眼睛盯着烧饼，顾不得害羞便张嘴请人碰一碰：“en…哥…九龄难受，摸摸我好吗，九龄想要…”  
烧饼三两下把人两个人的衣服都扒了个干净，就伸手去摸他的小穴：“王九龙也是好福气，”又冷笑一声，“白得了你这么个大宝贝。”

烧饼动作熟练地挑逗他的阴蒂，几下就把本来就情热的人送上了高潮，痉挛着从穴里喷出一大波春潮。  
“啊…啊！啊…哥…”过于爽利的感觉让人失去思考的能力，脑中一片空白只有肉体还能感受。  
烧饼趁着人还在高潮，又撸动几下阴茎让他射了自己一肚皮：“怎么样，爽吗，王九龙和我，谁的技术好？”说着又伸手去玩他的胸，绵软多肉的小奶包手感好极了。  
“嗯…嗯…都厉害，都能把龄龄玩爽～”  
“小骚货！”烧饼有点生气，随意把自己的大家伙撸动几下就往还在一抽一抽的吐水的穴眼来塞，痉挛中的小穴格外紧致，夹得人几乎要当场射出来。  
烧饼拍拍他多肉的肥美臀部：“放松点让我进去。”  
“啊…嗯…请哥进来～”第一次吃到队长的肉棒，背德的快感让人更加敏感。

不知道是不是双性的原因，张九龄的穴水特别多，穴道温暖滑腻，尽头的宫颈口乖顺地吸吮着他的龟头：“唔…哈啊…九龄真会吸，小骚穴多久没被男人干过了？奶头这么大，自己平时没少玩吧。”  
“啊…哥昨天…才用过…”  
“啧啧啧，看看，阴蒂都肿得这么大了，我没进来前还在玩吗？”  
“没…没有，龄龄没有自己玩～”烧饼的肉棒又长又粗，撑的九龄身心都很满足，“啊…啊哥，哥好厉害，九龄好舒服，哥操我…九龄喜欢你…”  
“昨天…”烧饼眯起眼睛：“昨天不是去夜店了吗…哦～我说你俩一起去厕所干嘛呢！”随即发狠地用力顶撞他的花心。  
“呜呜…龄龄忍不住了嘛，只能去厕所弄。”  
“这么骚啊…”烧饼龟头抵住他的敏感点狠狠地研磨，“你猜我刚才在你床头柜里面找到了什么？”又把手指伸进他后穴戳弄，“这么松，玩过了吧，”  
张九龄听见床头柜，眼神一惊：“什…什么…润滑油吗，对是润滑油…”他有点心虚，想往边上爬去。  
烧饼快速地找到他的前列腺，把手里短圆玩具塞了进去，将将好抵在敏感点上，看着他顶不住快感而弓起的腰：“平时上台也带着玩具吗，真是淫荡啊！”  
他被快感折磨的神志不清却还要辩解：“没…没有，观众是…衣食父母，不敢放肆…啊！啊啊啊！！”花心被狠狠一顶又要高潮。  
烧饼遥控器档位开到最大，一把把人捞回来，龟头一下接一下地撞在宫口，想要强行打开它：“骗人的吧，就你平时那个骚浪样子，怎么？上台之后遥控器在王九龙手里？玩具塞在哪个穴里？”烧饼恶意地顶弄着 ，“两个骚穴都这么淫荡，不觉得空虚吗？”  
“不空虚…都被队长填满了，龄龄喜欢队长。”满嘴骚话讨好，希望烧饼慢一点，太过强烈有点受不了。  
“哼，说，张九龄就是个荡妇，希望无时无刻不被人操的小婊子。”烧饼充满恶意地加快了顶撞的速度。  
两个敏感点都在人家手里，张九龄爽的要昏过去…眼看瞒不过去，怕得到惩罚只好承认：“只…只有一次…呜呜…我错了队长啊啊啊！”  
“知道错了吗？”烧饼发狠一顶，破开了他的宫口，往里面塞了大半个硕大的龟头。  
“不空虚…都被队长填满了，龄龄喜欢队长，小婊子只想被队长操！”张九龄满嘴骚话讨好，希望烧饼慢一点，太过强烈有点受不了，“知道了…！知道了，我再也不敢了呜呜呜呜呜！！”  
烧饼进去之后反而开始缓慢的抽插，叫张九龄只卡在那一个临界点上，难受得直踢腿：“再犯的话怎么办？”  
想要要不到，烦躁又难耐逼的九龄满嘴胡话：“呜呜呜我错了队长…求你动一动…再犯…再犯就让队长操的我下不来床…你动一动呜呜呜呜”  
“”你自己说的啊…再犯我就操死你！”烧饼下身一个用力，把小半个阴茎都顶进了子宫，手指捏住那个肿得像小指头一样的小豆子不断捻动。  
“啊…啊啊啊啊我知道了队长！！！”随着烧饼的动作再次攀上了欲望的顶峰。  
大龟头被宫口圈住，箍紧，马眼开阖，一股股新鲜的浓精全数喷入张九龄的子宫里，滴水的大睾丸颤动，让粗壮的阴茎射了个够，一口气填满了张九龄的子宫。

“张九龄，你会生孩子吗？”  
被操的翻白眼的九龄听这话晕晕乎乎被吓醒，“哥…哥你射进去了？快…快点弄出来！”  
“我一开始就没带套，你就一点都没发现？”说话间又用力狠狠捏了一把那饱受磨难的花蒂，又将他带上了一波新的高潮。  
“我…我以为你会拔出来…”张九龄委委屈屈说着，急的几乎要哭出来。  
“好好好，今天暂且放过你，”烧饼笑了一声，狠狠地抽出了自己的肉棒，龟头坚硬的棱角刮过敏感点，又是一波让张九龄心神俱震的高潮，同时拔出的还有后穴的跳蛋。两个骚穴齐齐高潮了，喷出一大波夹着精液的淫水。  
烧饼俯身啃咬他的喉结：“都喷出来就好了。”  
多次强烈的高潮让九龄又爽又疲倦，累的睁不开眼睛还要乖巧道谢：“谢谢哥…”


End file.
